Happily Ever After
by GS2aholic
Summary: Gaz is gone for two years and when she returns she brings a little suprise with her. Last chapter up. It's much better than the first. Just read that if you want! (ZAGR warning)
1. Zim's POV

**Author's note: It's my first story (well, not really. It's my first posted IZ). I'm giving a warning. This is**
    
    **a ZAGR. Don't like, Don't read. 'nuff said. R/R! (Some of it goes off the page a little. Sorry about that.)**
    
    **Disclaimer: **
    
    **Roses are Red,**
    
    **Violets are blue,**
    
    **Me no own, **
    
    **So you no sue!**
    
    **Happily Ever After**
    
    By GS2aholic
    
                It has been two years. Yep, two years since I had last seen her. Two years since I
    
     went to a bar for the first time to 'fit in'. 
    
                Everything from that day is kind of blank to me. The only thing I learned was that
    
     alcohol affects me more than the humans. One shot and I'm halfway into my own world.
    
                Here I am right now, on my way to Hi-Skool, pondering about things that
    
     happened in the past. They always taught us in Military Training to forget the past and
    
     pay attention to the present. But I couldn't help but think about her. What had happened 
    
    to her, I'm not sure, and Dib wouldn't tell me. 
    
                Speaking of Dib, he has been more violent toward me, in the ways of both words
    
     and force. No matter how many times I asked, he wouldn't answer me, unless you think
    
     a nice punch in the stomach is an answer.
    
                I stopped suddenly. Damn, how I hated the images that haunted me so much,
    
     especially since I had no idea what they were from. 
    
                _*Screen flashes showing a floor covered in clothes*_
    
                I shook it off, and continued walking. I needed to know what this meant, but I had
    
     no clues to help me out. 
    
                I walked up the steps just as the tardy bell rang. It didn't matter to me. I was
    
     always late, drowning in my own world of sorrow and telling GIR he can't come with me.
    
     The halls were empty, except for the occasional jock who didn't give a damn whether he
    
     was late or not, knowing that he could scare the crap out of the teacher if he/she gave
    
     him a tardy. 
    
                I walked into my English class, the teacher not bothering to look up from the
    
     board. "Take a seat Zim," she said, her voice dripping with the curiosity as to why the
    
     boy was always late, but she never asked and she didn't intend to.
    
                I wasn't feeling very great by lunch and, knowing that the food wouldn't make
    
     things better, I went home. 
    
                As I walked down the street, the cold November air sweeping a crossed my face, I saw a figure at the corner of the eye. Thinking nothing of it, I walked on. Suddenly I
    
     stopped; something was very familiar about it. I turned and gasped.
    
    _          /She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene_
    
    _           I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one_
    
    _           Who will dance on the floor in the round/p_
    
    _            She said I am the one will dance on the floor in the round\_ 
    
                There she was, the girl I thought was lost for those long two years. It was sad how it all had ended, I really loved her, but the relationship was getting entangled in my work.
    
     I never thought she would take it so hard. In fact, it was the next day the she
    
     disappeared.
    
    _*Flashback*_
    
                "Zim, I-I need to talk to you," the 15-year-old Gaz said, stuttering slightly. 
    
                Zim took no notice of this, and he answered her, "I need to talk to you too, Gaz."
    
                "You can go first," she said, wondering what he was going to say, and wondering
    
     how she was going to say what she wanted.
    
                "This isn't working out Gaz," Zim said quietly. "Everything is interfering with the
    
     work." 
    
                "But Zim, I…"
    
                "You can't change my mind. I've thought about this a lot. I love you very much,
    
     but the Tallests would be pissed to find out I was dating someone on the enemy planet."
    
                "This never bothered you before," She protested angrily. _Why is he doing this_
    
    _ to me?_ she thought.
    
                "I'm sorry Gaz, but I have to let you go…" He said. He kissed her on the cheek
    
     and walked away, leaving the angry and hurt Gaz on the street. 
    
                The next day she didn't come to skool. Days turned in to months, which, in turn, turned into years. 
    
    _*End Flashback* _
    
    _            /She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene_
    
    _            Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one_
    
    _            Who will dance on the floor in the round\_
    
                That day still haunted me; and soon after I regretted it. But maybe now I could
    
     wash away the guilt and pain that followed me everywhere after that day.
    
                My eyes followed her as she walked down the street, her shiny mid-back length 
    
    purple hair moving side to side as she walked. Her black dress seemed to float in the air 
    
    as her black shoes lightly left footprints in the snow.
    
                I couldn't let her go. Now was a good a time as any to apologize, I decided. I ran 
    
    acrossed the street, missing a car only by inches.
    
                "Gaz," I yelled as I made my way toward her. She slowly turned her head.
    
    _            /People always told me be careful of what you do_
    
    _            And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_
    
    _            And mother always told me be careful of who you love_
    
    _            And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth\_
    
                   When she saw me she began to walk faster. I couldn't believe it. All this time
    
     apart and she still held a grudge against me for what happened two years ago.
    
    *Screen flashes to show a contrast of green and pale white skin*
    
                   I ignored the image and jogged after her. She stopped suddenly and looked at
    
     me as I, too, skidded to a stop in the snow.
    
                "Go away Zim," she said quietly, her voice cracking slightly. "Just leave me 
    
    alone."
    
                I was puzzled. I had never heard her like this before. I couldn't leave, not know, 
    
    not when the curiosity was making my whole body ache.
    
                "Answer me this first Gaz: Why were you gone so long? What happened?" I said 
    
    encouraging her to talk as my body yearned to hear her voice again.                 
    
    _            /Billie Jean is not my lover_
    
    _            She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_
    
    _            But the kid is not my son_
    
    _            She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son\_
    
                "Let's take a walk, Zim," She said as she turned her head to look at the ground. 
    
    "We have a lot to talk about."
    
                I immediately agreed and we began walking down the street. 
    
                "Do you remember that night at the bar two years ago?" She asked when she 
    
    finally spoke.
    
                "Only vaguely, but what does that have to do with anything?"
    
                Gaz sighed. "I remember what happened. That was the best night of my life Zim, 
    
    and you ruined it when you broke up with me."
    
                I raised an eyebrow, wondering how this all fit together. All was quiet as I tried to 
    
    put the soggy pieces together, wondering why the images were all blurred and hard to 
    
    place.
    
    _*Screen flashes to show two dark figures kissing*_
    
    _           / For forty days and forty nights_
    
    _            The law was on her side_
    
    _            But who can stand when she's in demand_
    
    _            Her schemes and plans_
    
    _            'Cause we danced on the floor in the round_
    
    _            So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice_
    
    _            (Do think twice)\_
    
                Gaz shook her head. "That night we were drunk Zim, so it doesn't surprise me 
    
    that you don't remember. I had no idea what was going on. My body did the controlling and I just sat back and watched."
    
                My eyes widened I was so afraid to hear what happened next.
    
                "Things got out of hand and we went to your house. Drunken, tired, yet so full of 
    
    life." Her voice cracked again, but she continued. "We went to your room. Put together 
    
    the pieces Zim." She said as she turned her head to watch a passing car snail it's was by.
    
    _*Screen flashes to show Zim and Gaz, covered in blankets, asleep in Zim's bed.*_
    
                I gasped. It all made sense now and I suddenly dreaded what was to come next. 
    
                Gaz pulled something out of her purse and held it in close to her chest. "I was going to tell you the day you broke up with me." She showed me the 'something'. It was 
    
    a photo. "This is Zak."
    
    _           / She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me_
    
    _            Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)_
    
    _            'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby\_
    
                I took the picture from her hands and looked it over. He looked up at me, his red 
    
    eyes identical to mine. Messy purple hair was piled on his head. He looked as though he 
    
    had just woken up. His greenish tinted skin matched his space ship decorated pajamas 
    
    nicely as he sucked his thumb.
    
                   I almost laughed. But I knew that was not the best thing to do right now. 
    
    _           / People always told me be careful of what you do_
    
    _            And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_
    
    _            She came and stood right by me_
    
    _            Then the smell of sweet perfume_
    
    _            This happened much too soon_
    
    _            She called me to her room\_
    
                I heard a sniffle and turned to look at Gaz. A silent tear slid down her cheek as 
    
    she looked at the ground. It fell into the snow make a tiny hole in the dirt-polluted fluff. 
    
                I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at mine, she didn't 
    
    resist. "He's beautiful," I whispered. I could always still conquer the Earth. No King
    
    should be without his Queen and heir. 
    
                "I shouldn't have interrupted you. No child should be left without a father." I
    
     smiled.
    
                Gaz's eyes shinned as she looked at mine. "Do you mean…?" She began. 
    
                I nodded. "Let's raise him together." I brought my lips to hers in a gentle kiss and she generously kissed me back. When we parted we began walking to her house. If there really were such thing as a 'Happily Ever After', I would have to say that this is my
    
     mine.
    
    _           \ Billie Jean is not my lover_
    
    _            She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_
    
    _            But the kid is not my son/_
    
    End

**Author's Note: I think that went rather well! Kinda mushy, but oh well. If you hadn't noticed, it's a songfic from the song "Billie Jean" By Michael Jackson. Please R/R. Flames will be used to make toast!**


	2. Gaz's Story

  
**Author's Note: **Truthfully, I don't feel much like writing. But I've been waiting 3 weeks for a day off so I can write in peace, so I'm going to write. Yes I am. I'm not sure whether this is much awaited, or much despised, but I'm writing Gaz's POV (Not exactly POV, but what happened to her). I'm not sure how this will turn out, but I know it will be longer because she went through more. (Warnings: ZAGR, Teenage mom, mushyness. Can't take it? Leave now. That's my warning to you.)

**Disclaimer:** Think I own it? Think all you want, because it's not true. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea. But if this chapter turns out terrible, then I don't claim it. 

I'm Ready for the Good Times 

By: GS2aholic

        **"It isn't fair!" An infuriated Gaz exclaimed, slamming the front door behind her. She violently rubbed the stubborn tears out of her eyes as she blindly made her way up to her room.**

**          She lay down forcefully on her bed, making it shake. She buried her head in her pillow and let out an angry sob, her mind swarming with confused thoughts.**

**          After the spasm was over, Gaz sat up, dry sobs escaping her every so often. She looked at her bedside table, a pregnancy test amongst many papers and videogames. **

**          Blue, oh how she despised that color now. It might as well have been the color of hell, as it was sure to make her life like it. **

**          "Why did this have to happen God," She whispered to the heavens. "Why to me? Isn't my life hellish enough?"**

**          Gaz gingerly lifted the test off the table, staring at it with an indecipherable expression on her face. _Maybe it's wrong,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe this one is defective. _**

**          She managed to chuckle. _Yeah sure, like the other two._ Now only on thought remained. How the hell was she supposed to tell her family? She had attempted to tell Zim, but never got that far, as he had decided to break her heart before she got to say it.**

**          _I'll tell Dib first._ _At least he can't kick me out of the house._ She concluded this right away, but then another thought occurred to her: What would he say when he found out it was Zim's? She suddenly dreaded the hours to come.**

I don't wanna clear the cobwebs from my head

Time will bring them back I bet  
So if you hear me say that I believe in love  
Don't make me feel ashamed

**          "You're WHAT?" Dib screamed at his sister, wishing with all his heart he didn't hear her right.**

**          Gaz sat on the couch, her face emotionless as she stared at her brother. "I'm pregnant," she repeated, saying it slowly so he could take it all in.**

**          "Oh God," He said pitifully. "Dammit Gaz, you're 15 years old."**

**          "Thanks for reminding me," she said coldly. She had never expected him to react like this.**

**          Dib sat himself on the opposite end of the couch. _How could she do this?_ He wondered to himself. He never thought his family life could get worse than it already was. _Thank God for a kid sister to add to my problems,_ He thought sarcastically.**

**          Dib set his sister with the brotherliest stare he could muster. "So whose is it?"**

**          Gaz shuddered involuntarily. Dib had never known she and Zim were dating. This was going to be A LOT harder than she thought.**

**          "Zim's." Gaz said quietly, looking at the floor, hoping that it would swallow her up before he could react.**

**          Dib's jaw dropped and his cheeks burned. "I try so hard to rid the world of him and you're carrying his child?" Dib said as calmly as he could. "I can't believe you Gaz," Dib said. His body shook as he stood up. "Does he know?"**

**          Gaz shook her head as she shifted her gaze back up to her brother's. "I never got a chance to tell him." She admitted. "He broke up with me today."**

**          This was too much for Dib. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. **

**          "Please don't tell him Dib," Gaz pleaded softly. "I'll tell him when the time is right."**

**          With that last statement, Dib walked out the door.**

  
I used to sing the saddest songs  
And while in the meantime roaches used to climb my door  
Falling back down to the floor  
I used to read survival guides  
When my world was full of seven legged cats  
But here a I am with eight more lives  
  


          To Gaz's surprise, her father didn't react as well. He had told her his feeling straight off, beginning with 'If the Press get its hands on this…' and ending with 'You can stay here until the child is born, then you're on your own'.

**          Gaz had given up on crying, it wouldn't get her anywhere and she had other things to worry about.**

**          She couldn't go to school, she was positive her grades would slip like ice, and she knew she was on the thin part.**

**          After Dib came home, he made an agreement with her. He would get her homework for her as long as she actually did it. **

**          She never told him about the conversation with their father. She didn't want to repeat it; his words only stung her heart and she wished with all her being that she would forget them. Well, that wouldn't happen anytime soon.**

  
I'm ready for the goodtimes  
I'm ready for the goodtimes  
Ready to get it on  
i'm ready for the goodtimes  
I'm ready for the goodtimes  
Now that I'm not alone  
  


***Six Months Later***

          It had never occurred to Gaz that Irken children didn't take as long to develop. She was seven months along when her water broke. 

**          Dib wouldn't let her go to the hospital. He wanted Zim exposed, not his sister, and if his sister gave birth to a green alien, he was sure suspicions would arise.**

**          Gaz gave birth to the child on her bed, her brother the only one helping her as the child took its time coming out. It didn't hurt much, but she was sure it would if she wasn't so overwhelmed with anger towards her father.**

**          Gaz looked at the child with extreme love as Dib gave it to her. It was so small, having weighed 5 lbs even at birth and she could not believe it had kept her in labor for 22 hours. The child skin had a light tint of green and large ruby red pupil-less eyes. Atop his head were a few light strands of violet hair. She a named him Zak.**

**Dib didn't look extremely thrilled to have helped with this kind of thing, but you could tell he was at least semi-proud of the child.**

**          Gaz's father allowed her to stay for a few more weeks, but he never looked at the child. All the while, Dib was still deprived of the arrangement.**

  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
You know it  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
You better not  
Ignore it  
  


**          Gaz left the house without a goodbye, afraid that she would break into tears. A few days before she had found a decent apartment to live in, it's rent low and on the other side of town.**

          Using what little money she had saved, she bought some furniture for her apartment. She had brought little from her previous home. Dib had kindly bought her a crib, which she brought along.

          Gaz had left Dib a note when she moved, telling him not to worry and that she would be fine by herself, not explaining why she left.

          Much to her delight and detestation, she managed to get a part time job at Bloaty's, while still managing to study and keep up with what she thought they must be learning at school.

          Zak learned to walk when he was 6 months, but he had trouble learning to talk, as his tongue was designed for the Irken language, not English. He did eventually manage but he still didn't talk much, and Gaz always wondered why.

          Gaz also managed to get him some contacts, so as not to draw attention to his brilliant eyes. Her son hated the contacts, and at first tore them out as soon as they were in. He still did that sometimes, but he was getting better at ignoring them.

          Everything was going okay, until Dib came to Bloaty's.

  
I don't wanna look at fashion magazines  
While someone does my nails  
Sitting here watching other people live  
Frozen by the fear to fail

          "…So what would you like with that?" Gaz asked dully to the obese man that stood in front of her.

**          "A chocolate shake," the man snorted, wiping his nose on his sleeve. **

**          Gaz managed not to flinch as she punched in the order. The bells by the door jingled as she collected the man's money and she turned her attention to it. If she had the ability to disappear, she would do it… now!**

**          She took off her apron at lightning speed and threw it at her startled co-worker. "I'll be back in ten," she said as she sprinted her way out of the vicinity. She hoped with all her heart that Dib had not seen her. Unfortunately, he did.**

Cause, everyday there's a war to fight  
And if I win or lose never mind  
As long as you're my shelter every night  
I used to cry against a wall  
But now I've got a shoulder  
That I can lean on  
Swear to me you won't be gone****

**"Gaz, stop!" Dib exclaimed as he ran out of Bloaty's. He hadn't seen her in a year and a half. He needed to know why she left.**

**          She obeyed, letting her violet hair fall into her face. **

**          "Gaz," Dib said as he finally made it to her, panting violently. "Why did you leave Gaz?"**

**          She pulled her hair out of her eyes and looked at him. Her gaze seeming to seep into his skin pitifully.**

**          "Gaz…"**

**          She interrupted him. "Because Dad told me to. He said I was on my own after this was over. Not like I wasn't before."**

**          Dib searched his mind for a comforting word; a way to tell her her father hadn't meant it. _But he might have…_ He pondered. **

**          All was still for a moment, the smell of pizza filling the siblings nostrils.**

**          "Do you think you can talk to dad? Ask him if I can come home?" Gaz said, breaking the silence, her voice revealing how much she yearned to go home.**

**          "Gaz, he is never home, and when he is he's in the lab. I, for one, don't think it matters what he thinks." Dib uttered. **

**          "That's true, but what will he do if he comes home and sees me there?" Gaz challenged.**

**          "He won't do anything because he has no right to kick his 17 year old daughter out of the house just because she had a child," Dib responded.**

**          Gaz's face showed a slight presence of a smile. "So how's Zim?"**

**          Dib's face dropped, but he answered her. "He's still here."**

**          "Good, because I need to talk to him."**

**           And the rest is history.**

  
I'm ready for the goodtimes  
I'm ready for the goodtimes  
Ready to get it on  
i'm ready for the goodtimes  
I'm ready for the goodtimes  
Now that I'm not alone

**Terminé**

**Acabado**

**Beendet**

**Finished******

****

**Author's Note:**Yay! I'm done! That didn't turn out as badly as I though it would. I, truthfully, find this chapter much better quality than the previous. If a part seems missing, check the other chapter and it might show up. Otherwise, I didn't think about it. This took me about 2 and a half hours to write. It went extremely slow for some reason. (This isn't counting potty breaks and getting dressed…) Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. Flames aren't appreciated as much. If there is something wrong, tell me what it is in a nice way and maybe I'll change it. Otherwise, I'll take it as a sign of jealousy. 

Recommended reads: 

**So Easy to Kill Her**** by Disowned Gaz ( **Absolutely awesome and original story **)**

**The Last Song**** by Idgiebay ( **Very touching **)**

**Devil's Son**** by HMC (** Quite possibly the greatest happy ending angst of all time **)**

**Fruit Basket**** by Cammiluna (** The best humor fic that'll make you want to read it again and again **)**

****


End file.
